


Not in Kansas Anymore

by VeritasAeterna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: - Adding Tags as the Story Progresses -, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brutality, Chains, Dean Crankypants Winchester, Dragons, Dripping With Influence, F/F, F/M, Forced Vaginal Fingering, Gladiator Sam Winchester, Hugs, Kidnapped Sam Winchester, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Murder, POV Alternating, Royalty, Sarcasm, Sexual Violence, Slow Build, Some Humor, Swearing, Unicorns, Upcoming Vaginal/Anal/Penile/Oral Sex, Violence, Whump/BAMF Sam, Work In Progress, forced memory loss, jack has a crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeritasAeterna/pseuds/VeritasAeterna
Summary: Background:Canon until midway through Season 13 Episode 23 - Let the Good Times RollStory Summary:All a TRUE King of Hell wants is to make the monkeys dance, get revenge on the family, destroy Heaven, and maybe even rock out to a little Springfield. Is that so much to ask? But no, the bratty kid and his F'ing asshat friends have to go and ruin everything.Lucifer steals his son's Grace and sends Jack, Dean, and Sam to an alternate world known as 'The Realm' as punishment for their opposition and generally being a pain in the ass. There they meet Reader/You an Emissary of the Queendom of Silver Lake and Daughter of the Crescent Moon. Can her magic save them or will her 'Essence' be used by Lucifer to bring ruin to them all?





	1. Middle Earth or Bust!

**Author's Note:**

> Yet Another Warning:  
> Not suitable for those who may experience negative emotions/feelings/moods based on the above listed tags. This will start out as very tame but it will eventually get very graphic. 
> 
> General Notes:  
> \- My first story here (others on fanfiction.net).  
> \- My first ever involving Rape/Non-Con.  
> \- I will update the tags as the story progresses.  
> \- Constructive feedback welcome. Constructive only. Did I mention constructive? If you just want to bitch and moan and be nasty do it somewhere else.  
> \- If you like my sandbox feel free to use it, I would love to read other writer's stories in it.
> 
> Writing Development:  
> \- I know I constantly switch between past and present tense or something tense... whatevs, I'll fix it eventually.  
> \- I have never written the Reader as a character before so I will probably slip up and write 'she' when I am writing from the Reader's POV or write 'you' when writing from another character's POV. 
> 
> People of the Realm:  
> Moon Born - a race of magic users resembling elves from LOTR and who live very long lives  
> Blood Born - a race of warriors resembling long-eared dark elves with a propensity for violence and killing  
> Temple Born - a race of albino religious extremists (play very minor role) adept at fishing and sailing  
> Fire Born - possess lightly scaled skin that is black as night, mine the volcano fields, and control the dragons  
> Terran Born - most closely resemble humans and may have mixed with them at some point in history  
> Trade-offs - humans of Earth who have been banished to or otherwise found their way to the Realm  
> The Watchers - Enforce the Blood Treaty that ended the Blood Wars and feared by all.
> 
> Even My Summaries Have Notes:  
> \- My chapter summaries are more like sub-headings.  
> \- I will try to infuse some humour into them.  
> \- They aren't to be taken literally but after you read the chapter they will make more sense.  
> \- They will sometimes contain a nod to the actors, other shows/movies, pop culture, music, etc.  
> \- If you don't 'get' some of them, you are probably under 25 years old.  
> \- Yes, I laugh at my own jokes in real life because I am either a female Robin Fucking Williams or I am just that lame. You decide.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Summary:  
> Opening Band - Jack and the Asshats  
> Main Stage - Lucy's Revenge  
> Encore - Well it Sure Isn't Kansas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes About This Chapter:  
> \- Chapter 1 revised 2018/12/24

“Stay back. I’ll handle him.” Jack said firmly, furious at his father’s betrayal and felt a deep sense of guilt that he had naively fallen for it.

The sense of danger radiating through the bunker was palpable as a switch seemed to flip in Lucifer. In an instant his whole demeanor changed. One moment he was intent on tricking his son Jack into joining him along a very dark path to rule the universe and the next he was done with the effort. It was hard to tell which they should fear more.

“Oh, buddy. We could’ve been something you and me. We could’ve remade the universe. It would’ve been great. We could’ve been better gods than Dad.” Lucifer lectured expressing his disappointment in his son and disbelief that Jack would chose the pathetic humans over what he had to offer. It was truly perplexing. Humans meant nothing. They were less than nothing. They had no power, no vision beyond their tiny little existence. They were amoeba struggling in a pond full of scum.

“And I really wanted that pal. I wanted that. But now if I can’t have it with you, I...I don’t need ya.” he continued as though chastizing a pup that had wet on a carpet before his tone became dark and ominous. “I just need your power.”

Before anyone could react the fallen archangel produced an angel blade from his sleeve, sliced into his son’s neck and sucked Jack’s grace into his mouth. He touched Jack’s neck and healed his flesh although the young man looked like he was about to collapse. 

Too late Sam and Dean lunged to rip Jack out of Lucifer’s grasp and instantly the three of them were caught up in some sort of vortex just like the rift that breached into Michael’s world. Moments later they were deposited roughly into a densely forested area. 

A large flock of startled birds abandoned their perches in the trees with squawks of outrage at the sudden appearance of the intruders then flew up and away through the treetops. 

Dean was the first to pick himself up from the leaf strewn earth with a grunt of discomfort. He had landed hard on his shoulder and rolled into a tree nearly as wide as he was tall. Ignoring the pain he strode over to his brother and offered a hand to help him to his feet. Sam too grunted from the effort. 

“Jack?!” Dean called out taking a quick look at their surroundings, eyes searching for the young nephilim.

“Jack!” Sam echoed, his brow furrowed with concern. 

They heard a low moan from beyond the tree Dean had collided with. Wasting no time the brothers swiftly closed the distance and found Jack lying on his back, eyes closed, and a rivulet of blood seeping from a shallow gash on his forehead.  
Sam dropped to a crouch by Jack’s side and examined the wound. The nephilim’s eyes slowly opened looking dazed and disoriented. The hunter breathed a small sigh of relief.

“Take it easy.” he suggested with concern as the young man tried to sit up.

“Wh-where are we?” Jack asked and glanced over his shoulder trying to get his bearings.

“Well, we ain’t in Kansas anymore.” Dean responded trying to sound nonchalant for Jack’s sake as he patted down his pockets to see what he had on him that had made it on the trip. He came up with a penlight, a knife, his lighter, and a few other odds and ends, as well as his gun which had been tucked into his waistband. 

Sam followed suit but seeing as neither of them had been wearing their jackets at the time of Lucifer’s attack they didn’t have a lot. He found he had a similar lot on him as his brother minus a gun. 

“Are you okay enough to walk?” the younger Winchester asked Jack, “We’d better move in case he came through too.” Jack nodded despite the wave of dizziness that hit him as Sam helped him to his feet. He had a strong headache but at least the bleeding from his forehead had slowed. 

“I don’t understand what happened. How could he do that?” the young man vocalized his confusion as the three of them set a course following the sun after making sure a weakened Jack could indeed travel. While he had the appearance of a young adult he was truly only a year old and he simply couldn’t grasp how a parent could turn on their child as his father had done to him, no matter how evil Sam and Dean had explained Lucifer was.

“Most angels are a big bag of dicks, and Lucifer’s the biggest of them all.” Dean replied while keeping a sharp eye out for movement amongst the trees. He hoped that Lucifer had dropped them someplace in the wilderness on their own world but figured that was a foolish hope since they had been thrown through a breach. 

“Trust me, if he’s given up on turning you to his side, you are much better off and safer.” Sam added trying to reassure Jack. What he didn’t say was that if Lucifer had completely and truly given up he probably would have killed them all when he’d had the chance instead of transporting them only the devil where.

An hour later they came across a gurgling stream and after observing a couple of deer-like animals lapping at its surface Dean insisted on testing out the water himself. He lowered his hand into the cool water and when his skin didn’t burn or melt from his hand he cupped some water and brought it to his mouth for a few cautious sips. The cool liquid had the very faintest aftertaste of cotton candy. Again he felt no negative effects so he nodded his approval to the others who joined him and drank heartily. 

The deer-like animals they had observed looked like the kind of deer they knew back home but with a light and dark brown coat with a similar pattern to a zebra in their fur. 

“Weird.” Dean muttered to no one in particular.

“Which way do ya think?” Sam queried Dean with a nod towards the river. His question meant should they travel up or down stream.

“Down.” Dean responded sounding more sure than he felt. “Better chance of reaching some sort of civilization.” If there was any that is he thought to himself. For all they knew they could be the only human beings in this world. 

“I think I need to sit for a minute.” Jack spoke up not wanting to worry the brothers but also not wanting to fall flat on his face from the dizziness which had gotten worse.

“Don’t worry kid, we ain’t in any hurry now.” The older Winchester said flicking a look of concern to his brother regarding their angelic charge. 

Sam was quick to tear a strip of fabric from his shirt and wet it in the stream before handing it to Jack who was now sitting on a large rock, “Here, you can clean up your face a bit.” he said referring to the blood that had dried along the side of Jack’s face. He was about to ask his brother what the plan was when or if they did come across some kind of town or settlement but noticed an intent look of confusion on Dean’s face as he gazed over Sam’s shoulder down the shoreline.

“What the hell….?” Dean asked rhetorically.


	2. Moon Born Rules! Blood Born Drools!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet You/Reader  
> Meet Draydon (Your BFF)  
> Meet the Fockers (wait, no, how did that get there?!)  
> Magic 101  
> History of The Realm for 100 Points Alex!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes About This Chapter:  
> \- Chapter 2 updated 2018/12/24  
> \- I will try to keep the description of Reader/You to a minimum.  
> \- But guess what? You have really long, slightly wavy hair and a sporty, lean figure. Must be all that kale.

The sun was high and a warm breeze stirred the long tendrils of your hair as you leaned down in your saddle to hand over your Emissary papers to the border guard.

“Name?” he demanded in a gruff voice but you could sense the undercurrents in his tone which betrayed his mild desire to be friendly and hospitable with you. Thankfully your ‘essence’, which emanated from you in invisible pulsating waves without your control, gently prodded him towards a more affable mood. Depending on the race or species you were dealing with was how strongly they reacted which was also something out of your control. Sometimes like now it could be a blessing but other times it could be extraordinarily dangerous.

“Y/N, Emissary for the Queendom of Silver Lake,” you responded keeping your tone neutral, “here to see Lord Maldor on official business.” you added hoping the mention of the Blood Born territory’s most infamous Blood Prince would make the process go a little bit faster. 

“How long will you be staying?” the guard queried trying to keep his voice stern as was expected of someone in his line of work. If it weren’t for the fact that you could sense his underlying motivation you might actually be intimidated by the 6 foot 3 inch being in his black leather armour. 

His height, his long pointed ears, and his hard, lean muscles gave him away as being from the race of Blood Born just as your almost luminous skin, smaller pointed ears, and radiating essence gave you away as Moon Born. The aptitude for magic was also a hallmark of your race with the Daughters of the Full Moon being the strongest and the Commoners being the weakest. 

Upon your 16th summer you were given the rank of Daughter of the Crescent Moon which was the lowest rank of the nobility but still stronger in ability and higher in rank than a Commoner. You truly had the skill of a Daughter of the Half Moon which was half way between a Daughter of the Full Moon and your rank but you had held back when presenting your powers to seem lesser skilled. Most females of your race would give their right arm to be a daughter of the Full or Half Moons but being of the Crescent Moon meant you had more freedom from the duties of the court. With your desire for adventure you were quite content with your rank and even happier still when you were made an Emissary as that meant you would frequently travel between Queendoms and even Territories.

Right now you were entering Blood Born territory which meant you would be amongst beings whose desire for violence and death was well known and had been a major cause of the Blood Wars many moons ago, before your mother’s mother was even born. Despite the Blood Treaty that had kept peace in the realm for hundreds of years the Blood Born still ran gladiator arenas pitting warrior against warrior or sacrificing criminals and trade-offs to skilled combatants. You avoided the arenas as much as you could but sometimes your duties required you to attend as the guest of some high ranking official. Your visit with Lord Maldor would unfortunately be one of those times.

The guard cast midnight blue eyes on you waiting for your response after examining your papers, “A fortnight, maybe more.” you answered without a smile knowing his race saw it as a sign of weakness or else as a facade for ill intentions. 

“Will you be returning through the Southern Gate?” he asked, a sign that your essence had more effect on him than you’d thought.

“No, through the East.” you replied.

“Carry on.” he ordered handing you back your papers, a small shimmer of disappointment arising from him. 

With a click of your tongue Draydon, your four legged stallion, moved along the wide dirt path at a leisurely pace towards the treeline marking the edge of the forest. He had been your faithful companion for the past six summers, a gift from the Queen of Silver Lake herself, and required none of your ability to influence animals in order to serve your travelling needs. 

Besides influencing animals your magic repertoire included healing, influencing weather, and influencing plant growth. While abilities varied from Moon Born to Moon Born, one thing they had in common that none of the other races possessed was ‘essence’. In some, such as the Terran Born and Trade-offs it brought out strong desire sometimes to the point of obsession. In others such as the Blood Born the influence wasn’t as strong. Moon Born could also sense how their essence affected others as well as see auras which came in quite handy especially when negotiating trade deals. 

Besides Moon Born, Blood Born, and Terran Born there were also the Temple Born, and Fire Born with each race possessing their own physical attributes and skills that identified them. 

Trade-offs were not native to your world and came from a place called Earth where they called themselves humans. In your realm they were called Trade-offs because they were often traded between races. The lucky ones became willing workers in more progressive territories such as your own and the unlucky ones found themselves belonging to the Blood Born either by capture or trade and were often forced to fight in the arenas. 

The Terran Born were similar looking to the Trade-offs with rumours of historical race mixing. They were mostly a farming race but were also adept hunters and survivalists who lived in the North. 

The Temple Born with their chalk white skin, red eyes, and flowing robes were religious extremists and were one of the other major causes of the Blood Wars. They lived near the Valensia Sea and were skilled at fishing when they weren’t proselytizing and trying to forcefully convert others to their religion.

The Fire Born had skin as black as night which was hard and somewhat scaly to the touch. They lived along the base of an enormous volcano and mined its rocky sides for precious gems and metals. They also controlled the dragons of which there were only about a thousand left in the Realm. 

Then there were the Watchers who were rare and also not of this world. They were the ones who enforced the Treaty and to the eyes of a Moon Born, their aura glowed a bright white. No one knew where they came from or really much else about them but to cross them meant to be stricken down without hesitation. Even the Blood Born were wary of displeasing them. They also had the unsettling ability to influence Moon Born to do their bidding. 

You entered the treeline and were thankful for the cooler temperature which Draydon, with his black coat and white mane and tail, probably was too. Laying a hand on his neck you could feel the sun’s heat which he had absorbed.

“We’ll stop by a stream as soon as we come to it.” You promised and Draydon nickered in return understanding your meaning. 

To tide him over you reached into the saddlebag and withdrew a sweet, crunchy fruit before leaning forward to hold it in front of his muzzle. He took it in one bite and nickered again with a toss of his head in appreciation. You leaned back to avoid being accidentally stabbed by the spiralling, opalescent horn protruding from his forehead.

You let out a musical laugh at his enthusiasm before adjusting the bow strapped to your back which had slipped out of place. You wore no armour preferring the manoeuvrability of the sleeveless tan leather top that left your midriff bare and the matching wrap around skirt that hung to the middle of your thigh. One of the Trade-off workers that served in the palace once remarked that you looked like a lithe Amazonian princess sitting astride your tall, muscular beast. You weren’t sure what an Amazonian was but you sensed it was a compliment. 

About an hour further into your journey you reached a broad but shallow stream and clicked your tongue again to indicate it was time to pause for the promised drink.


	3. Sam, Dean, and Jack go to White Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader/You meet Jack, Dean, and Sam  
> You Learn About Them, They Learn About You  
> Dean is Mr. Crankypants  
> Sam Almost Causes an Inter-Dimensional Incident on His First Day  
> Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow  
> All of you go to White Castle (okay, maybe not that last part)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes About This Chapter:  
> \- Chapter 3 updated 2018/12/24.  
> \- Still pretty tame.  
> \- I develop the sandbox a little more.  
> \- I hope you like learning about people and places as much as I do.

Sam followed Dean’s gaze across and up the stream. 

“It’s an elf...on a unicorn…” Sam said in disbelief. “Huh.” he added after a long pause not quite sure what else to say.

“A girl elf.” Dean said not breaking his gaze, his consternation evident in his facial expression. “So, uh, Lucifer dropped us into Middle Earth and we’re supposed to what, find a ring, click our heels three times, and wish ourselves home?” he quipped trying to recover from his surprise.

“I’m just surprised you know what Middle Earth is.” Sam jested with a teasing grin.

“Please.” Dean scoffed and added, “Major ass kicking and half-naked Liv Tyler, of course I know.”

Sam had been thinking about the novels almost forgetting they had been made into movies.

“Guys?” Jack piped up from his spot on the rock and not sounding so good.

As if she heard him the girl’s head whipped up, looking straight in their direction and in seconds had an arrow knocked, pointed first at Dean then at Sam.

“Watcher, are these Trade-offs bothering you?” she called out.

“Okay nerd, what are Trade-offs and Watchers?” Dean quizzed Sam. “Is this a Dungeons and Dragons thing?”

“I have no idea.” the younger Winchester replied before calling back to the figure on the unicorn, “Do you know where the nearest town is? Our friend here is hurt and needs a doctor.” he waved a hand in Jack’s direction.

*********************************

You couldn’t help but peer back confused at the words coming from the taller of the Trade-offs who had referred to the Watcher as his friend. Watchers didn’t have friends, especially ones who were human. Looking past him you gaze at the youthful looking Watcher and see while his aura was white it was dimmer than any other Watcher you’d seen before.

“Is that true Watcher, are you hurt?” you called back still confused. You had never known a Watcher to be ill or injured before. They seemed indestructible. Of course while you had seen quite a few Watchers you had only ever spoken to one once so your knowledge was limited. 

“Yes, it’s my head.” he called back and his aura dimmed just a little but further.

“Tell the Trade-offs to back off and I will see if I can heal you.” you responded having no idea if your healing abilities would have any effect on a being as powerful as a Watcher.

The two males stepped closer to the Watcher as though to protect him from her but after a few exchanged words with the Watcher they walked a short distance away, never taking their eyes off of you. You didn’t see them as a threat but you also didn’t want your essence to make the situation more complicated. Who knew how strongly they might react to it.

A gentle squeeze of your knees and light pull of the left rein coaxed Draydon, who seemed unimpressed by the whole affair, in their direction. A couple of minutes later you were on the opposite shore and dropping lightly from Draydon’s back having hung your bow on your back once more.

Cautiously you stepped towards the Watcher keeping a side eye on the humans. When they didn’t move you turned your attention more fully to the being in front of you. His clothing was strange like nothing you’d ever seen before but from the head injury, dirt, and grass stains it looked as though he had been in a fight. What creature could have bested him you wondered.

“I’m Jack.” he said kindly as though trying to ease the tension in the air.

“Y/N.” You offered in return and knelt down on one knee before him.

“How did this happen Watcher?” you queried, risking his wrath at your impertinence.

“My father.” he said easily, “He took my Grace and sent us here.”

“Your Grace?” you asked confused about what he meant.

“My...um… I’m not sure what else to call it. It’s what gives me my powers.” he said with a shrug and winced as though the movement caused him more pain in his head.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks not liking that Jack was sharing information so freely especially when it came to his abilities even if he might not have them anymore.

“Sorry.” you apologized for getting lost in the conversation and not attending to his injury. 

“Are you a doctor?” Jack asked.

“No Watcher, I was blessed with the gift of healing as many Moon Born are.” 

You reached out a hand to his forehead stopping mere millimetres away from the gash. A crunch of stone made you whip your face distrusting towards the humans once more as your other hand swiftly reached for the knife tucked in the waist of your skirt. You saw the taller of the two grab the shoulder of the other and hold him back.

“That’s Sam and Dean. They’re my friends. My family.” Jack said with a pained smile.

You turned back to him and focused on your work, projecting your healing magic to his wound. “I am not sure this will work. I’ve never tried to heal a Watcher before. I’ve never even heard of anyone trying to.” you shared.

“Why do you call me that?” Jack asked then gasped in pain for a second before visibly relaxing a tiny bit. 

You flinched, worried you had made his injury worse but when he seemed to respond positively you continued. “Call you Watcher?” you asked confused again.

“Yes, that.”

“Because that is what you are. Your aura, though not as bright as others does not lie.” you say in a puzzled tone thinking perhaps this was a test of some sort.

“And what are Trade-offs?” he asked further, “You called Sam and Dean Trade-offs.”

“Humans of Earth.” You state not believing you are explaining this to a Watcher as though he had no idea of the way of the world.

“So, you know what they are.” he declared and smiled more fully as though finding common footing with you, “But why do you call them that?”

“Because, that is what they are. They are often traded amongst the races as you must know, though not so much by the Moon Born.” you state and then slightly exasperated you ask tilting your head slightly, “Are you testing me Watcher? I don’t understand the reason for these questions.”

“We aren’t from here.” Jack replied and remembering you knew that already about Sam and Dean added, “I am not from here either. I’ve never been here.”

“But the Watchers know all.” you insist dropping your hand for a second before returning to your ministrations. 

“It’s starting to feel better.” he shared changing the topic and then glanced at Sam and Dean, “It’s working.”

“Glad to hear it kid.” the one called Dean said taking a step forward about to ask a question of you. Before he could you scurried back and to your feet and he stopped, looking impatient. “What?” he demanded.

“Stay back.” you order.

“Look sweetheart, we’re not gonna hurt you.” he said in a frustrated tone with a gesture towards himself and the one called Sam. “We just want to ask you a few questions.”

“Stay back.” You order again this time in a more confrontational tone.

“I promise they won’t hurt you.” Jack said reassuringly. 

“I am not afraid of that Watcher. It is my essence I am concerned about.” you respond almost scoffing at the idea that the Trade-offs could hurt you.

“Your what now?” Dean asked.

“My essence.” You retort at his stupidity.

“Yeah, I heard that the first time. What the hell is an essence?” he followed up.

You look to the Watcher, to them, and back to the Watcher again as though expecting him to explain. 

“The life force from me that can influence your behaviour.” you state as though talking to an imbecile, which it seemed might be the case.

“Dean, I think we should just let her finish and let Jack ask the questions.” Sam suggested his hand again on Dean’s shoulder to stop him.

“Fine. Whatever.” Dean replied and turned a back on them and stalked a short distance away. He picked up a few stones and began skipping them across the water.

“I’m sorry.” Jack spoke up again. “We’re just confused by everything here.”

“As am I.” you reply but return to him once more to finish the healing process.

“You said your essence can influence Dean’s behaviour? What do you mean?”

“Not just him. All Trade-offs, and some races from this realm as well.

“In what way?”

“It depends on the race Watcher.” you answer.

“What about humans?” Jack continues quizzing you seemingly fascinated by your answers.

At this question you blush but when he continues to look at you seeking an answer you say in a lower voice, “By stirring up their desire if they get too close.”

“Oh, wow.” Sam said from his spot a few meters away. Clearly it wasn’t the answer he expected. 

You heard a snort from Dean even further away.

“Desire for what?” Jack pressed on not understanding what you meant.

Sam cleared his throat and interrupted in an awkward tone, “For uh, personal things I take it.”

“Yes.” You say glad someone understands, ”Deeply personal.” 

“But your essence doesn’t affect Watchers as you call them?” Sam queried.

“No, the opposite actually.” you say before you realize you shouldn’t have shared that last part.

“They can affect you.” Sam replied quick to understand.

“Yes.” You say knowing it would be wrong to lie even indirectly to a Watcher.

“And what are Moon Born?” the human asked taking over the questioning.

“My race. There are Moon Born…” you respond and list off the races and a little bit of information about each before finishing, “and then there are Watchers.”

“Like Jack?” he presses.

“Yes.”

“I think she means Angels.” he said to his companions.

“What are Angels?” you ask in turn.

“Creations of God who enforce His will and plan.” Sam replies without hesitation and goes on to describe a little bit of what he means. When he gets to the part about wings you look at Jack with doubt.

“Jack is half Angel. Kind of like half Watcher.” Sam explains and your eyes light up with understanding because it explains why his aura is dimmer than the other Watchers you have observed. “Half Archangel actually. Which is like a more powerful Angel.” he added. Sam found himself enjoying your discussion and smiling easily. 

“And what is your other half?” you ask Jack directly and drop your hand finished with your work.

“My mother was human. She died giving birth to me.” he said wistfully, the pain of loss evident in his blue eyes.

“We don’t have mixed races in our Realm, well except maybe the Terran Born and Trade-offs.” you say sorry to have brought sadness to him.

“Moon Born like you and Humans have never mixed?” Sam asked looking slightly flushed.

“Not that I have ever heard of. There are humans who live in the Queendoms though.” you reply.

“Queendoms?” Sam asks, swiping at the sweat dotting his forehead with the back of his hand.

You glance at the sun in the sky but don’t feel overheated by its radiant glow. Perhaps being new to this realm the humans could not tolerate the same temperatures as you so you close your eyes for a second and call out with your will to the wind and are rewarded with a light breeze.

“There are five Queendoms and a Queen rules in each. Silver Lake where I am from is the second largest. Below the Queen are the Daughters of the Full Moon, the Half Moon, the Crescent Moon like me, and the Commoners. And the humans are below them I suppose although in Melloria, which is the name of the Moon Born territory, humans are treated as well as commoners they just aren’t ‘free’ like them.” you explain.

“Daughter of the Crescent Moon? Does that make you royal, like a Princess or something?” Sam asks looking at you intently.

“Technically yes but I prefer my role as Emissary and only refer to myself as such.” you offer.

“How many Emissaries are there and what do you do?” he asks slightly out of breath and tilting his head a bit.

“It depends on the size of the Queendom. Silver Lake has three. We are cousins, all Daughters of the Crescent Moon. We travel between the Territories to negotiate trade and present formal invitations or to attend as a guests at events significant to that territory. It affords me a certain amount of freedom from the court.” you answer more to Jack than Sam not noticing how the human had inched closer during the exchange until he was close enough that he reached up to touch your hair. 

Without thinking you respond automatically and spin to face him before thrusting the heel of your hand into his chest with great force. The move knocks him backwards so that he lands on the ground a few feet away.

“What the hell?” Dean shouted from his spot by the stream and ran towards you. Before he could close the distance you have your bow in hand and an arrow knocked, pointed at his throat. Dean skidded to a stop.

“I wasn’t paying enough attention. He got too close.” you state evenly, almost threateningly. “I told you Trade-offs to keep your distance.” 

There is a very long pause before Dean speaks again. 

“It’s time to go Jack.” he practically barks at the Watcher helping Sam to his feet and pulling him by his collar a few feet further away. Sam for his part looked embarrassed and upset with himself. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” he started and then was at a loss for words.

You don’t answer but you do lower your bow and nod.

“We’re sorry.” Jack said sincerely.

“Your friend is right. It is probably best you go. You are in Blood Born territory and if they catch you… well, that’s the last thing you want in this Realm.” you respond with a respectful nod to Jack.

“Thank you. I hope we see you again.” he said with a brief smile before turning towards his companions. 

“As you will it, so it shall be done.” you reply with the customary saying of the Moon Born when parting ways with a Watcher. You sigh knowing Jack does not understand the power of his words. You suspect that the will of even a half Watcher would make the likelihood of your crossing paths again quite high.

You watch as they confer for a second and then start off following the water’s edge. Sam casts a last repentant look over his shoulder at you and soon they are out of site around a bend.

“Well Draydon, that was sure something.” you say rejoining your companion by the water before hooking one foot in a stirrup and hoisting yourself back up into the soft, leather saddle. “Wait until I tell Cassia and Darina about this.” you declare referring to your fellow Emissary cousins.


	4. You Are the Weakest Link! Goodbye!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men Never Ask for Directions  
> Jack Might have a Crush...or Maybe He's Just High  
> Three Blood Born Walk into a Bar... No Wait, They Like Long Walks on the Beach  
> It's all Fun and Games Until Someone Loses a Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes About This Chapter:  
> \- Chapter 4 updated 2018/12/24.  
> \- Our boys break out the fisticuffs (get your mind out of the gutter...it's still PG13!).  
> \- I am not happy with the Chapter title so it will change at some point.

The forest to their left while lush and bountiful with trees and plant life was quieter than Dean expected and the further downstream they travelled the quieter it became. It had been at least a mile since they saw any signs of life like one of those deer things or even a bird.

“Perhaps we should have asked Y/N for directions before we left.” Jack suggested brightly, breaking the long silence. Whatever it was that the girl had done, clearly it had re-energized the kid.

Dean scowled and didn’t respond but only because he knew Jack was right. Sam caught his look and barely stifled a grin.

“Well we didn’t. So we stick to the river.” Dean finally replied gesturing to the body of water on their right that had widened and deepened as they trekked along.

“How do you know we’re going the right way to find people?” Jack followed up with a question.

Sam piped up saving Jack from one of his brother’s impatient grumbles, “Historically settlements and towns would develop in places where water flowed towards them rather than away.”

“But that’s back on Earth.” Jack stated stepping around a large pile of rocks.

“The principle should still hold the same, “Sam explained, “Water is the lifeblood of a community. Besides drinking it helped communities thrive by supporting the development of agricultural and milling techniques.”

“Y/N was nice.” the newest member of their hunter family offered with a smile, suddenly changing topics.

Sam’s brotherly countenance faltered still feeling guilty for his trespass, “Uh, yes she was.” he agreed even though she had been openly hostile towards Dean and himself for the most part. 

“What’s gotten into you Jack?” Sam queried curiously.

“Nothing, I just feel much better since she healed me.” he answered with a carefree shrug. 

“In the trees quick!” Dean hissed quietly, cutting off their conversation.

Sam and Jack did as they told without hesitation and the three of them concealed themselves behind some dense foliage. 

After a moment they could hear voices approaching from the direction they had been walking towards.

“His Lordship will not be pleased with this lot.” one of them said in a terse voice.

“Even worse than the last bunch and they didn’t last a full tournament.” another added darkly.

“Lost a day’s wages on the odds.” a third complained bitterly.

Three tall figures came into view followed by a muscular bull like creature with red skin which was in turn followed by three shorter figures with chained wrists. A heavier chain connected the three in a line to the beast. The group travelled in the direction Dean and the others had just come from. 

The tall beings had elephant grey skin, were a couple of inches taller than even Sam, and had sharp pointed teeth. They appeared to be members of the Blood Born that Y/N had described. While her ears had been fairly human in appearance aside from the fairy like point to them at the tops, these creature had skinny long ears that reach nearly the tops of their heads. Sam would almost swear he recognized them from one of Dean’s treasured horror flicks he loved to watch. 

The three humanoids stumbling behind were dirty and disheveled, their clothes in tatters. Two appeared fully human and the other had pale white skin, red eyes, and ridged skin where his eyebrows might have been. That one reminded Sam of an albino.

“That’s your fault for betting against the Fire Born. As lumbering and stupid as they are, at least they know how to fight.” The first one added.

The three hunters kept still in their hiding spot for at least fifteen minutes after the party passed their position. 

“We should help them.” Jack finally spoke up referring to the men in chains.

“We can’t right now Jack.” Dean said flatly knowing the kid wouldn’t give up without an argument. 

“Then we should head back and at least warn Y/N.” 

“You heard her kid, she’s an Emissary, she gets a free pass to all the theme parks.” the older Winchester reminded him.

Sam ran a hand through his hair and as much as he wanted to help too he had to agree with Dean on this one, “She also warned us not to get caught and they were pretty stocked up with weapons.” He had noticed each carried a spear, had more than one dagger strapped to their waist, and could have had more concealed on top of that.

Jack didn’t like it but he nodded sullenly in agreement finally.

“But now, we stick to the treeline.” Dean said decidedly. 

Even though they moved more cautiously the hunters only got ten minutes further into their journey when half a dozen figures dropped from the trees around them. They hadn’t even landed when Dean’s fists started swinging catching one of them off guard and knocking him to the ground. He also landed a kick to the gut before another Blood Born grabbed him from behind, tossing him against a nearby tree.

Sam similarly landed a few hits at the beginning but a knife sliced through his sleeve and grazed his skin forcing him to dive out of the way. He quickly regained his footing and ran towards Jack who was pinned against a tree with the muscled forearm of a creature standing a foot taller than him and grinning down at him with sharp, saliva coated teeth. The younger Winchester yanked a knife from the waist of the Blood Born and sank it into the back of his neck before he could react.

The creature howled, staggered, then dropped.

Stealing his companion’s prize another grey skinned creature yanked Jack by his arm and tried dragging him off. Dean intervened this time pulling the gun from the waist of his pants and fired with deadly accuracy. 

The fight continued and it seemed as though the Blood Born were testing them, strategizing, and changing tactics on the fly something Sam and Dean had done for years but were not used to having done to them. 

It soon became evident their remaining opponents were trying to seperate Sam from Jack and his brother. He wasn’t sure why since Jack was the weakest fighter among them. Typically pack hunters tried to take down the weakest of the herd which took the least amount of effort. 

Sam was on the receiving end of a punch to the gut which dropped him but he rolled away quickly springing to his feet ready for more.

“Sam!” he could hear Dean shout but was no longer was within visual range.

“Dean!” he shouted back, “Over here!” and another lucky punch caught him, striking his jaw and taking him down to one knee. It took him a couple of seconds longer than he liked to recover. This time it was him being dragged by his arm, further away. Grabbing his own knife from his back pocket he stabbed at the arm wrapped under his which was trying to put him in a headlock. 

Blood spurted and before he could take advantage his legs were swept out from under him knocking the wind out of him as he landed with a thud on his back.

Dean’s gun cracked again sounding much further away. Sam hoped he got the son of a bitch. Not giving up he rolled to his feet again and crouched into a fighter’s stance, facing off with two of the Blood Born but at least one of them was injured. He feigned a charge to the left and was about to twist right but hadn’t seen a third creature sneak up from behind and smack him across the back of the head with a heavy branch. 

Sam was down for the count.


	5. The Hottest Centenarian Dean Will Ever Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader/You to the Rescue  
> And Draydon of Course  
> Who Knew You Were such a BadAss!?  
> Mr. Crankypants Part 2  
> Dean Has to Put a Quarter in the Swear Jar  
> Pay Attention in History Class Kids!  
> Dean gets Pwned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes About This Chapter:  
> \- Chapter 5 updated 2018/12/24.  
> \- Still PG13 folks - wait, is mild swearing PG13?

Dean could hear hoof beats pounding along the forest floor in their direction. He was worried the three other Blood Born and their bull had heard the fight and decided to join in. He gave as good as he got but was breathing heavily and uncertain how much longer he could last. Jack was dazed and on the ground while one of Dean’s arms hung at his side having been dislocated at the shoulder. 

There were two of the bastards left, he had no idea where Sam was, and his good arm was almost useless. Protecting Jack he stood over the kid pointing the gun with his left hand first at one of the creatures and then the other. He fired and missed.

Dean was taken by surprise when Y/N and her great horned beast leapt over a bush into the fray. She let two arrows fly from her bow at once while still seated in her saddle and landed protectively in front of Jack and Dean. One missed and the other skewered the throat of an opponent.

“You have no rights here Emissary!” venomously spat the one she had narrowly missed. 

Y/N shrugged and didn’t miss the second time.

Scanning the area with her eyes and senses for others, she found there didn’t appear to be anymore.

“Is he okay?” she nodded to Jack and dismounted but didn’t come any closer.

“Yeah but I am wide open for a second opinion and I need to find Sam.” Dean declared before calling out his brother’s name again, “Sam!” 

Y/N still did not approach.

“Help Jack.” Dean said used to giving orders.

Y/N glared before Dean realized what she was waiting for, “Yeah, yeah backing off.” he said not caring if she took offense. “Sam!” he shouted again cupping a hand to the side of his mouth striding in the direction he thought his brother had been maneuvered.

Closing the gap Y/N held out a hand to Jack who took it and allowed her to hoist him to his feet. He winced at the pain in his temple sporting yet another head injury.

“You don’t need my help Jack. You can heal yourself.” Y/N said softly but still kept a hand on his arm just in case.

“I can’t. I told you my father took my Grace.” he replied tasting blood in his mouth from a split lip.

“I can see your aura, it is good.” Y/N insisted but not unkindly.

Jack frowned not sure what to believe but closed his eyes nonetheless. It took a moment but he felt a stirring of energy and then his skin began to mend itself.

His eyes sprang open, “I did it!” he declared in relief. “Dean I can heal again.” he almost shouted.

“He’s looking for Sam.” Y/N said with a nod toward the trees. She clicked her tongue and Draydon trotted over. “We’ll find them faster this way.” she said mounting the animal and reached down a hand to Jack. Taking it Y/N pulled him up to sit behind her.

“Is he your pet?” he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

“You’re lucky you’re a Watcher or he’d toss you off for saying that.” she said and laughed. 

As if knowing where to go on his own Draydon trotted through the trees and into the forest. It only took a minute or two to find Dean but Sam was still nowhere to be seen.

“Fuuuuck!” Dean shouted in frustration at a loss for what to do. If this had been Earth they would have simply rendezvoused at the first motel listed in the phone book. 

“Your friend needs healing and I cannot do it.” Y/N said to Jack.

“Neither can I.” he replied.

“You healed yourself, you can heal him as well.” she nodded encouragingly.

“Don’t worry I got this.” Dean cut in and using a nearby tree as a brace he slammed his shoulder into the trunk. With a shout of frustration and pain along with a bit of a crunch that Y/N could hear even from her mount, his shoulder was back in place although still quite tender and sore.

“He’s not dead.” Y/N offered.

“You don’t know that.” Dean retorted angrily turning to face her.

“They would have left him if he was.” she said logically.

“Where is he then?” Dean asked testily.

“Dean!” Jack admonished knowing Sam wouldn’t like his brother to treat someone this way who was trying to help them out.

“There’s only a few drops of his blood over there.” she nodded indicating a spot over Dean’s shoulder. 

“You can see that from here?” Jack asked amazed.

“No, I can see the aura around them.” she explained glancing over her shoulder at him.

“Any idea where they went Sherlock?” Dean asked being unpleasant again.

“Dean!” Jack warned again with a frown.

Dragging a hand through his hair which was Sam’s thing, Dean huffed and then said, “I’m sorry, I just..”

“It’s okay, he’s your brother, you’re worried.” she replied struggling to be congenial herself.

“Tell me what happened.” she suggested and they did or mostly Jack did.

“They took him to the arenas.” Y/N said with certainty.

“What are the arenas?” Dean asked but pretty sure he knew the answer to that already.

“The fighting arenas. When the Blood Wars ended the Blood Born turned to the arenas to satiate their need for violence and death.”

“Are you sure?” Jack asked.

“Yes. He was the tallest and in their eyes he would be the best fighter of the three of you.” she nodded, “They seperated you to get to him.”

“Why just him, why not all of us?”

“They probably knew they couldn’t get all three of you and focused on who they wanted the most, who would earn them the most.” Y/N explained.

“Earn them the most?” Dean asked not being as much of a dick this time.

“They bet on who will last the longest. Hardly anyone ever bets on Trade-offs but they probably thought Sam would do well and win them the most with the longest odds.”

“So where is this arena?” Dean asked sounding a little more hopeful.

“Arenas.” Y/N corrected. “There are dozens of them and those are just the main ones. There are smaller off-mark ones around,”

“Off-mark?” Jack queried. 

“Not sanctioned by the nobility. They’re illegal and tend to move around a lot.”

“Fuck!” Dean yelled again.

“Based on the Blood Born you described and that they referenced ‘His Lordship’ I am pretty sure they took him to one of the main arenas and probably one of the big ones at that. That would narrow it down to about ten and given our location it’s probably one of the closer ones so that brings it down to about five.” 

Dean felt better about those odds.

“If it helps I can get you there and keep you from getting killed.” Y/N offered.

“You? You look like you’re barely 19.” Dean replied doubtfully.

“104 actually.” Y/N issued in challenge and quirked an eyebrow.

“Well, okay, lead on grandma.” Dean replied with a wave of his hand in the direction she seemed to indicate and deciding he needed to stop being surprised by everything she said. “I don’t suppose you have another unicorn-beast-thing stabled nearby.”

“Uni-what?” Y/N asked looking confused.

“A horse with one horn in its forehead.” Jack said, his turn to do the explaining.

“Oh!” Y/N exclaimed in understanding. “Draydon is a Stallion. All creatures similar to him, with or without a horn are called Stallions or Mares if they are female. Be careful what you say though, he understands a lot. More than he lets on I think.” As if agreeing Draydon whinnied.

“We can take turns riding until we get closer to a city. I just can’t ride with you.” she said to Dean.

“Yes, your essence thing.” Dean answered still not sure if it was a real thing or not. For now he wouldn’t test her claims out.

“You said you could keep us from getting killed?” Jack spoke up.

“Keep him from getting killed.” the Moon Born clarified, “You don’t need my help. If you use your gifts the Blood Born will know you are a Watcher and won’t hurt you.”

“Why?”

“They will be afraid of you.” she conveyed matter-of-factly. 

“And just how are you supposed to keep me from getting killed?” Dean nearly scoffed at the idea that this slip of a thing could do anything to protect him.

“Simple, you will be my Trade-off.”

“Your what?” Jack and Dean questioned in unison.

“My Human... my servant I mean.” Y/N finally came up with something they understood. “They can’t hurt you if you belong to me. It is against the Blood Treaty.”

“Yes the Blood Treaty, how could we forget about the Blood Treaty?” Dean snarked sarcastically, “What the hell is the Blood Treaty and why is everything named after blood anyway?”

Instead of getting angry Y/N laughed at Dean instead which caused him to scowl.

“It’ll be better if I explain along the way.” she said and Draydon moved forward without prompting keeping a pace that allowed Dean to walk quickly beside the not-unicorn.

“Many hundreds of years ago all the Territories were at war mostly because of the Blood Born who were even more barbaric back then so that is why they are called the Blood Wars and why the treaty is called the Blood Treaty. Each side had attributes that made it impossible for any one side to win. When each side had lost most of their populations but showed no signs of ending the wars, the Watchers showed themselves. They declared they had always been there but everyone in the realm had free will so they didn’t interfere and remained unseeable. 

They used their powers to stop the wars and forced the Territories to agree to the treaty. Anyone who disobeyed was killed by the Watchers, with no trial. They are more powerful than even the Blood Born which is why they are afraid of Watchers.”

“What did your side have?” Jack asked curiously since Y/N seemed so peaceful and if they treated humans better than the rest of the Territories he didn’t know how they could have hoped to win.

“Have. We still have them. We are the only race with magic other than the Watchers and we are the longest naturally lived.”

“So without the wars how long could you live for?” Dean asked actually curious for a change.

“Mmmm… 6 or 7 hundred years but the wars were only stopped about 300 years ago so it’s hard to be certain, it could be longer. There are many who survived the wars and live to this day. The oldest is about 950. I am young for my kind.

“So you weren’t kidding when you said you were 104?” Dean followed up.

“Not at all.”

“At the river you said none of the races mixed here except maybe the Terran Born and humans were you serious about that too?”

“Bad blood runs deep to this day. The Territories still hate each other and even if there were two who didn’t they can’t produce children. Their attributes aren’t compatible. In the case of the Terran Born it’s only rumours but some believe the Terran Born are descended from humans or vice-versa and that’s why they look so much alike and might be able to have offspring.” Y/N shared.


	6. At Least It's Not Tuesday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise and Shine Sammy!  
> In The Heat of the Moment  
> Winchesters Have a Hard Time Keeping their Mouths Shut Especially When it's Good for Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes About This Chapter:  
> \- Chapter 6 updated 2018/12/25.  
> \- It's getting a little more violent but nothing you wouldn't see in the show yet.  
> \- A short Chapter but we need to check in on our poor Sammy.

Sam came to slumped forward in the saddle of a huge horse-like creature that was taller than a Clydesdale and more muscular than a bull. He had a splitting headache and found his throat and mouth were parched. He could feel that his wrists had been restrained behind his back with heavy metal cuffs chained together. Around his neck was a metal collar with a similar metal chain hanging from it, this one connecting him to a metal ring attached to the saddle. 

His animal followed behind a similar beast carrying a grey-skinned passenger, one of the Blood Born that had attacked him and the others in the forest. Twisting in his seat he saw two more behind him. All three of them taller than himself. Each of them had multiple stabbing weapons that he could see and probably many more that he couldn’t.

“Keldar!” Shouted the being behind him which caused the one in front of Sam to look over his shoulder and glare. His mouth spread into a malicious smirk when he saw that Sam was now awake. It yanked on the reins of its horse causing the beast to pull to the left and circle until he was approaching Sam from the side. The procession stopped and Sam watched intently trying to mentally file away any information that might be of use to him later but said nothing. 

“You hold your tongue Trade-off, wise move.” The one presumably called Keldar said in a smug tone. “Keep it that way and we won’t have a problem.”

Defying the thinly veiled threat Sam demanded, “Where are the others?” referring to his brother and Jack.

Keldar pulled up alongside side and clocked Sam in the jaw with his fist. With nothing to hold onto, the hunter nearly fell off his horse from the blow. Straightening once more he demanded again, “Where are the others?” 

Another punch followed. Sam straightened himself again. “What did you do to them?”

This time when Keldar raised his fist Sam was ready and head-butted him in the face. The force made Sam see an explosion of stars from his already aching head but it was worth it when Keldar did fall off his animal.

The other two Blood Born laughed raucously at their leader which did not go over well. On his feet in seconds, Keldar grabbed the spear holstered to his horse and whipped it with with deadly accuracy at the nearest of his inferiors. It buried itself deep in his chest even through the thick leather of its sleeveless body armour. He then grabbed the chain linking Sam to his steed and pulled. This did manage to unseat the hunter who landed on his side on the ground with a grunt.

“You can now walk the rest of the way to Maldor.” Keldar seethed and paid no heed as the soldier he’s impaled fell dead to ground. He yanked Sam to his feet, standing a full four inches taller before mounting his beast again.

Sam was tugged by the neck as his horse moved after Keldar’s. He stumbled a few steps but managed not to fall again.


	7. Twilight. But Not the Kind With Sparkly Vampires.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter Ain't Got Nothing on You  
> Adventures at Summer Camp  
> Zombie Dean (kind of)  
> S.O.S., Please Someone Help Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes About This Chapter:  
> \- Chapter 7 updated 2018/12/25.  
> \- So we jump way out of PG13 territory and some of those darker tags apply in this Chapter.  
> \- Be warned!

Twilight saw the sky shift from a radiant blue hue to a purple dusk. Once the stars tried to show themselves through the dense canopy of the trees you insisted they camp for the night. Even though Dean was equally insistent you all continue on in search of his brother you knew they would all need to eat and Draydon would need the rest. You had ridden him through the previous night which he was certainly capable of but two was pushing it.

“They will be taking to their fires too.” you advised trying to reason with the human. 

“Even more reason to keep going.” he countered sounding frustrated, “We can take them by surprise.”

“We have seen no indication which direction they went. We may potentially keep travelling but find ourselves even further away than we are now.” You replied logically, “Our best option is to travel to the nearest of the large Arenas and seek information in the city.”

Dean made a noise in his throat of exasperation but could not find fault in what you were saying.

Jack put a hand on his shoulder and said softly, “We’ll find him.”

Counting in his head to calm down so he didn’t bite the nephilim’s head off when the kid clearly meant well Dean finally answered, “I know.” He just hoped it wasn’t too late. 

“I’ll grab wood for a fire.” he stated to keep himself occupied more than anything. “Stay here.” he ordered Jack.

“You can help me set up camp.” You said quickly to the young Watcher offended on his behalf for the way Dean was treating him. “Perhaps you will share more with me about yourself.” 

“Draydon go with Dean please.” you ask your companion who complies but not without clear hesitation. For his part Dean ignored the stallion but did not object to him following as you had expected. The human was so disagreeable he seemed like the type to object to you giving him a glass of water in the middle of a desert. 

When they were out of site Jack asked, “What do we do?” looking around at the ground as you seemed to have no supplies or equipment to set up a camp with.

“Just watch for now.” you suggest and sit on the mossy ground cross-legged facing the empty space between two enormous trees. Jack followed suit seating himself beside you.

Closing your eyes you raise your arms, palms facing outward. You begin to center yourself starting with your breath. Your chest rises and falls with each inhalation and you focus on the sensation as the cool air moves in and out of your lungs. Accepting the oxygen it provides as a gift you decrease your breath slowly but steadily needing less and less of it as you progress. Next you focus on the muscles in your shoulders as they were usually the most tense. Visualizing them relaxing and letting go of the strain your shoulders begin to sag comfortably. You continue like this focusing on each of the muscle groups you think need it before opening your mind and expanding your essence to nature. As you do all of this you describe the process to Jack in a soft voice, explaining what you are doing and why. After a few more minutes you feel warmth building in the palms of your hands and a response from the ground between the trees. 

You will life to grow and hear Jack gasp in surprise when finally small vines poke out of the ground. They slither and wiggle likes snakes growing thicker and longer before starting to weave themselves together. More and more vines poke out to join the others, some of them wrapping themselves around the trunks of the trees.

“Now you do the same.” you finally say aloud keeping your eyes closed and still working your magic.

“Do what?” he asked with uncertainty.

“Do the same thing I described.”

“I can’t. I don’t have any powers anymore.” he replied dejectedly.

“Jack, I promise you can.” you coax gently not wanting to push him too hard or it wouldn’t work. “Please.”

You hear him sigh then finally settle himself into position and work first on his breathing. It took some time as he struggled with his confidence but eventually you felt it stirring. Several long moments later his magic touched the edges of your own. As his grew stronger you lessened yours allowing him to take over. Soon it was his that was causing the plant life to grow, you simply guided its structure so that it formed a large lean-to style shelter tied-off to the trees on either side. 

“Now the bottom.” You say opening your eyes and he instinctively understood what you meant. Moss thickened on the ground within the shelter and sprouted small delicate flowers to form a comfortable sleeping spot. The flowers had a bio-luminescence to them that provided a soft glowing light source to brighten the darkness of the clearing. They were something you had never seen before and clearly came from Jack rather than yourself. It was quite beautiful to behold.

When it was done you smiled widely at Jack. You touched his shoulder gently and said, “I don’t know what happened exactly on Earth but your aura does not lie. I knew you could do this and you can do so much more in this Realm.”

Jack’s eyes gleamed with happiness and he impulsively hugged you. 

“I have to tell Dean!” he declared and sprang to his feet taking off in the direction the human has gone. 

“Jack!” you called marvelling at the change in his demeanour but still worried as he left your sight. With enough confidence he could easily defend himself and protect you all instead of the other way around but he wasn’t there yet. Looking back to the shelter you were impressed at the wondrous little touches he had influenced.

You turned and looked up as a hand touched your shoulder expecting Jack had returned but instead you found Dean leaning over you, his face inches away. His pupils were wide open and his lips slightly parted.

“Dean?” you queried hesitantly realizing your error. You were so caught up in helping Jack explore his abilities you forgot to pull back your essence which now flooded the small clearing. It meant that the distance of influence you had on humans and others was much much greater.

You hadn’t seen him approach from the opposite direction he’d left and stop in the shadows to observe you and Jack. The longer he stared at you the tighter his grip became until his fingernails dug into your flesh.

“Stop!” you demanded and reached up to grab him by the wrist to force him to let go. 

He was faster than you though and grabbed the back of your top made from thin, supple animal hide before attempting to drag you from camp.

“Dean!” you growl out trying to twist away and dig your heels into the ground. The last thing you wanted was Jack to return to see his mentor attacking you especially since Dean couldn’t control himself. Of course that didn’t mean you were going to be complacent. Mentally you try to reign in your essence to have the least effect on him as possible although being this close it wasn’t going to make much of a difference. 

“Let me go!” you order wincing as stones and roots in the ground scrape your legs and behind the further he dragged you. Your resistance was making him lose his grip so he grabbed your arm with his free hand. His eyes were full of lust and determination.

He was able to get you another couple of hundred yards into the forest before you managed to hook your leg around a narrow sapling stopping him in his tracks and finally lose his grip on you. Scrambling to your feet you backed away and he lunged catching you across your middle with his shoulder. You stumble backwards into a tree trunk and he follows through on the tackle by pressing his who body hard against you. In this state he was much stronger than he might be otherwise. 

“Let go!” You shout angrily pushing your hands against his chest and trying to knee him in the groin. He grabs your bent leg behind the knee and pulls it up around his waist leaning in. The bark of the tree was rough and scraped the exposed skin of your lower back. “Dean!”

He dodged your headbutt, struggled with you to keep you in place, and pinned your arms between your chest and his.

He then muffled your shouts by kissing you hard and you feel his free hand slide under your top before squeezing your naked breast. His lips move hurriedly over yours, nipping, and biting. You try to bite him back but not in the way he might like. He pinches your nipple and then rubs his thumb in lazy circles over it trying to solicit a biological response. He wasn’t disappointed for long. It wasn’t that you actually wanted anything to happen as you most definitely did not but some things were out of your control such as the sensitive nerve endings of your body. 

You shove harder but he doesn’t budge. Making a fist you intend to punch him but there’s no way for you to pull back your arm and follow through. His kisses bruise and swell your lips as he tries to pry your lips apart with his tongue. At least that you manage to avoid.

Dropping his hand from your dress he roughly hauls up your skirt to your waist and finally you feel the first tendrils of panic join in your fury. You buck your hips to try and dislodge him but that seemed to entice him more.

Slipping a hand into your panties he only pulls his pelvis far enough away that he can rub his fingers over your slit trying to draw forth your moisture. Against your wishes your privates dampen in another uncontrolled biological response. He thumbs the nub of your womanhood and moans into your mouth before slipping a finger inside you followed by a second. He becomes rougher as penetrates you. He darts them in and out and groans with pleasure. Your juices have made his digits slick making it easier for him to press in up to his knuckles. His pace quickens and jabs into you over and over.

“Dean!!” you scream now, not caring if Jack hears and Dean shoves his tongue into your mouth. Despite what the consequences may be you now hope the half-human does hear your cries because you simply cannot overpower the hunter. Faster and harder his digits plunder into your sex bruising your flesh.

“Y/N.” Dean grunts your name and you can feel his manhood rock hard against your pelvis through his pants. “You feel so good.”

Suddenly you hear crashing in the woods and whoever it is, is approaching fast. In his trance Dean seems not to hear and continues on. “Fuck!” he groans again and thrusts his hips against you, rubbing his member up and down you through his clothing.

You are never more than relieved to see Draydon than you are in that moment. He barrels towards Dean and you are half afraid the stallion will impale him with but he skids to a halt before trotting over the rest of the way and jabbing the tip of his horn to Dean’s temple. 

Dean dropped to the ground in an instant like a sack of potatoes. 

You could cry. You could allow yourself to wallow but instead you wrap your anger around you like armour not allowing yourself to be a victim no matter how violated you felt. You breath in ragged breaths for several long minutes before bending over to pull up your panties which had fallen around your ankles. Swallowing your emotions into the pit of your stomach you finally manage to speak in a husky, wavering voice. 

“Make him forget.” You order your companion. The stallion huffs and dips his head touching his horn again to Dean’s temple. “You get to carry him back.” you say flatly. Before the beast can protest you add heatedly, “Where were you? How could you lose him?”

Draydon hung his head as though to indicate he knew he had failed her and was partly to blame. 

You were in the middle of trying to drag an unconscious Dean into a position where you could hoist him over Draydon’s back when you heard Jack shouting your names a moderate distance away.

“Over here Jack!” you called out trying to keep your voice normal. A few minutes later and he appeared around a tree. He looked alarmed to see Dean slumped against a tree. He swiftly closed the gap and dropped to a knee in front of the hunter.

“What happened?” he asked in shock.

It took you a long moment to compose yourself before you responded, “He did something Draydon didn’t like.”

Jack seemed to accept that since Dean was known to be surly sometimes.

Together you get him on Draydon’s back and head back to the camp.

“I couldn’t find Dean so I went back and made two more shelters. “Did you know I could make fire?!” he asked excitedly. 

“Yes, I was going to show you that next but I guess you figured it out on your own.” you said quietly.

When you reached camp you saw a pile of wood aflame and three lean-tos facing it. Neither you nor Draydon were careful when getting Dean down from his spot. It wasn’t truly fair since it had been you who had accidentally broadcast your essence to anyone in a three hundred yard circle but it helped you feel the slightest bit better nonetheless.


	8. Stonehenge Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Walk to Remember  
> Topless Sammy  
> Stonehenge (okay, no Apocalypse but you see what I did there right?)  
> Whispers of Sweet Nothings in Sammy's Ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes About This Chapter:  
> \- Chapter 8 updated 2018/12/25.  
> \- Back to PG13 for now.  
> \- Poor, poor Sammy. His week just doesn't seem to be getting any better.
> 
> General Notes:  
> \- I'll still work on some new stuff but not 11,000 words in two days like I just did...lol.  
> \- I am so anal I just spent two hours editing the Chapter Summaries and Notes to make them more consistent in format.  
> \- As per my personal beliefs Happy Renewal to you all (which actually occurs on the solstice) and whatever holiday you may celebrate I hope it finds you well, healthy, and happy.

The soles of Sams feet were cracked and bleeding when they reached the first signs of civilization five days after he’d been kidnapped. Along the way five more Blood Born had joined them, two of them with multiple prisoners of their own and it was only by eavesdropping on their conversations he learned why they had targeted him and not Jack. 

Two of the other prisoners had died, one from injuries sustained when he was caught and one killed for disobedience, which left six of them dragged along as part of the caravan. As terrible as they were being treated at least they were being fed, of course that was only because the Blood Born wanted them healthy enough to fight in the arenas.

On the third day the dark-elf like creatures had forced each of the prisoners to change into clothing that reminded Sam of Roman Gladiators. He was now bare chested with a knee length cape that hung over one shoulder and crossed his chest like a messenger bag. He also wore a kilt made from strips of leather that reached his lower thighs and a pair of leather sandals. The colouring of the cloaks apparently indicated which arena each of the prisoners was being marched toward. The red and black of his indicated Maldor but he knew that already from when Keldar had punished his insolence with walking the rest of the way. From what the hunter gathered it was the largest of the arenas in a city boasting half a million citizens. On Earth there were plenty of larger cities but here it was one of the biggest in the Realm. 

Everything he’d seen (which wasn’t much other than forest) and heard along the way led him to believe Y/N’s world was about as technologically advanced as the Roman Empire and there were vast geographical distances between major cities. In between them there were many towns and villages but even then it could take a day or two to go from one to the other. It had taken so long to reach the first town he’d seen since his arrival because the forest ran along the southern border of the Blood Born territory which was adjacent to the territory of Y/N’s people, the Moon Born. If Lucifer had only dropped them an hour’s walk south he wouldn’t be in his current predicament. 

He had also learned that his brother, Jack, and Y/N had been left alive because of Y/N’s status as an Emissary. It was that which had given him hope of seeing his family again. The girl had seemed helpful, well helpful to Jack, so he thought perhaps she might help them find him. 

“Halt!” Keldar commanded from the front of the line clearly higher in rank than all of the Blood Born. Everyone stopped. 

He spoke low enough to his second in command that Sam couldn’t hear and then jerked his head forward with a nod. Sam craned his neck and could see a building in the distance between the thinning trees. The soldier slapped the reins of his animal on its back and sped forward while the rest of them waited. Approximately twenty minutes later he returned and conferred with his leader. Keldar appeared satisfied with whatever was said and motioned for them all to continue.

The distances between the trees grew wider revealing more buildings beyond, enough to be considered a farming village. There was a distinct dirt path now and soon they exited the tree line into a small field. He could tell that whatever grew there had been recently harvested. 

Their group were joined by three more soldiers who nodded in respect to Keldar.

“The inn is ready for your arrival sir.” one of them reported, “And the encampment is ready for the prisoners.” 

“Good. Take them and I will ready myself for the evening meal.”

Keldar left them without a glance and trotted off on his horse.

Sam was then led through the village to the other end where there was another field, this one had a few fruit trees here and there. The ground sloped up forming a hill where a ring of a about dozen boulders topped it. Apparently this was where they were heading.

Once the hunter and his fellow prisoners reached the nearest one they were ordered to halt again. The second in command dismounted and headed in Sam’s direction. Without provocation he kicked Sam in the chest knocking him down. It was far enough from the stallion that the chain attached to Sam’s collar reached its full length and Sam choked for a few seconds before he could roll half-way back to the beast and provide enough slack for him to breathe. 

The Blood Born ignored him and unlocked the other end of the chain from the horse. There were larger metal rings about a foot in diameter affixed somehow to each of the boulders. The soldier attached Sam to the nearest leaving about ten feet of chain between them. The same thing happened to one of the other prisoners about Sam’s size. The others didn’t require the physical assault to convince them to behave. 

When it was all done there was one prisoner chained to every other rock and none of them came close enough to reach each other.

Of the nine Blood Born seven left back down the hill leaving two guarding the ‘encampment’.

The sun’s position in the sky meant it was nearly time to eat again. It was the only thing that seemed to break the day into segments aside from day and night. In reverse order the two soldiers went through the process of unchaining the wrists of the prisoners leaving Sam for last. It was something that happened at each meal. One held a spear pressed against Sam’s throat while the other one unlocked him.

The hunter waited until they retreated before rubbing the raw skin of his wrists gently. The rest of his skin had tanned a golden brown from the everpresent sun except for his nose and forehead which felt slightly burnt although not too painfully so. Running a hand a few times through his hair Sam untangled the strands which reached the bottom of his neck now. He had a weeks’ growth of beard as well. 

The Blood Born went about the business of starting a campfire in the centre of the boulders by first chopping some branches off the closest tree. In the forest, wood had been plentiful on the ground. Two of the others returned with a satchel of cooked meat and fruit which they tossed some on the ground next to each of the prisoners. Sam had learned not to care and ate anyway. It wasn’t like it ever landed in dirt as they were always seated on grass. 

When they were done they were told if they wanted to relieve themselves they could do so behind the rocks they were chained to. Also, something Sam had learned not to care about but he didn’t feel the need to at the moment anyway. 

Usually at night they were chained to the trees but tonight they were apparently sleeping out in the open. It hadn’t rained the whole time they’d been travelling and he hoped it wouldn’t start tonight although he was sure they could all use a cleansing shower instead of having water collected from the river dumped over their heads in lieu which happened each night. 

Night began to fall with no sign of Keldar checking on them. Instead they were left to the ‘care’ of the two soldiers who had walked a short distance away and made their camp by the tree. Sam leaned against his rock and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Trade-off.” he heard whispered to his left. It was only the second time he’d heard one of the other prisoners say something other than ‘yes sir’ or ‘no sir’. “Hey… human.” the voice said again a little more insistently. Opening his eyes only a slit Sam saw one of the Terran Born looking at him from four boulders over. He closed his eyes again.

Out of all of them Sam was the only human, three were Terran Born, one Temple, and the last one, the one who had gotten a nasty kick as well, was Fire.

“You come to the Realm on purpose?” the figure asked unable to take a hint.

“No.” Sam answered simply and quietly but didn’t open his eyes this time.

The man tried to engage Sam again but Sam didn’t answer instead pretending to fall asleep. He listened though as a few of others risked being overheard and whispered back and forth. He learned that each of the others had been banished to the Blood Born territory for one crime or another except the Fire Born whose name was Telk. He had been captured like Sam while trespassing in their lands.

Sam listed for about an hour more before he really did fall asleep.


	9. Hunters, and Nephilim, and Princesses, Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memory, All Alone in the Moonlight  
> Herbology 101  
> If Her Eyes Could Cast Daggers  
> A Thin Layer of Ice Upon a Deep Ocean of Chaos and Darkness  
> Place Your Bets! Can Dean Winchester Keep his Mouth Shut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes About Last Chapter:  
> \- If you don't understand the reference to Stonehenge Apocalypse look it up on imdb.com
> 
> Notes About This Chapter:  
> \- PG13 and violence free unless you count the stabbing glares from Reader/You  
> \- From Dean's POV
> 
> Notes in General:  
> \- I finished my Chapter outlines so unless something else pops in my head there will be about 21 Chapters.  
> \- The story will also end in a way that could open it up for a sequel.

Dean’s head hurt, he felt groggy, and his mouth was dry. He was pretty sure he had a hangover until he slowly opened his eyes. He frowned looking up at intertwining vines overhead and then rolled over to see a dying fire. He snapped fully awake when he remembered what happened the previous day. 

Sam had been taken.

“Jack!” he called out as he got to his feet and saw the other two shelters empty. He whirled around at Y/N’s voice. She was standing several metres away beside her animal adjusting his stirrups.

“He went to… he went...he’ll be back in a moment.” she said flatly giving him an odd searching look.

“Yeah, I get it.” he answered feeling the call of nature himself. “Which way did he go?”

“Through there.” she nodded towards a couple of trees. 

Dean went in the opposite direction to take care of business. When he returned Jack was there already.

“Hey Dean, you want some…” Jack started and looked to Y/N questioningly, “What are they called again?”

“Juntay fruit.” she responded quietly. She had given Jack a small encouraging smile but when she looked back to Dean the smile dropped.

“Y/N showed me how to grow them.” Jack explained happily and brought some over to Dean. They looked like pink fuzzy pears.

“Grow them?” Dean quizzed looking puzzled.

“Oh that’s right. You were unconscious.” Jack remembered but continued on like an excited child, “My powers work here and Y/N is showing me how to use them.”

“Wait, I was unconscious?” Dean frowned even more confused and definitely not liking it. He tried to remember to the night before and the last thing he remembered was going to collect firewood. 

“Yeah, you must have spooked Draydon or something ‘cause he knocked you out.” the nephilim explained. 

Dean’s eyes narrowed looking suspiciously at the not-unicorn. Draydon returned the look and huffed.

“Jack we need to return things as they were before we go.” Y/N spoke up glancing at the lean-tos and effectively changing the topic. 

“How do we do that?” the young man asked looking eager for a new lesson.

“The same way we made them.” she answered avoiding looking at Dean.

Dean watched as the two took positions sitting side by side in front of the furthest structure. After a few moments vines began unravelling, flowers withdrew into themselves, and everything shrank until it was sucked into the earth leaving no trace it had ever been there to begin with.

“You can take care of the others.” Y/N said getting to her feet and moving back over to her four legged companion.

Dean wanted to have a word with her but the second he took two steps towards her she became skittish and took several steps away still avoiding his gaze.

“Sorry.” he said a little more gruff than intended remembering her ‘essence’ thing.

“You should be!” she almost shouted, her head snapping up to glare at him. Before he could say anymore she had mounted Draydon and moved further away while waiting for Jack to finish up with the camp.

“Fine, Princess!” he snapped back and instead walked over to Jack. He could practically feel her glare intensify on his back.

“What’s with her?” he asked Jack grumpily.

The half-angel looked over his shoulder for a second, smiled at Y/N and looked at Dean not knowing what he was referring to.”Nothing. I like her. I think she’s nice.”

“Well don’t get too cozy with Hermione, as soon as we find Sam and bust him free we’re gonna find some way back home.”

**************************

It was four days later when they finally entered one of the cities. In the meantime Y/N had taught Jack how to heal himself instantly, heal others, grow things other than Juntay fruit, create balls of lightning in his hands, and influence the weather and small animals. She had declared it was all she could teach him and Jack now surpassed her own abilities other than being able to see auras. 

Her chilly demeanour towards Dean had thawed somewhat although she was adamant that when she was teaching Jack, Dean had to be far away and not return until Jack went and got him. Dean was not exactly happy with that part especially since it seemed as though Jack had developed a deep crush on their guide. He could see the benefit in her lessons though because a powered-up Jack was better than an inexperienced fighter Jack when they made their move to save Sam.

“We have to present ourselves to the city guard before we enter the city proper.” Y/N instructed. “Jack, as Watcher you speak first and identify yourself, then I will present my papers, and Dean you...you don’t say anything.”

With Jack sitting atop Draydon and Y/N and Dean walking on either side they proceeded forth with Y/N leading them where they needed to go.

“Halt! Who approaches the City of Zoldgen?” ordered a grey-skinned guard with a long spear. He stood at attention in front of the great wooden gates of the city along with about half-a-dozen other muscular guards.

“I am Watcher fool!” Jack responded sternly as they had practiced before holding up his hand and creating a lightning ball as a demonstration of his power. “These are Emissary Y/N and her human.” 

“Forgive us Watcher, your kind does not usually arrive on Stallion.” the guard responded quickly with a hint of fear.

“How I arrive is none of your concern.” Jack barked.

“Yes Watcher, of course, if we could just see the Emissary’s papers we won’t keep you from your business.”

Jack looked down at Y/N and nodded. She could hear his quickened breath, the only thing to betray his nerves but he managed to remain in character.

Y/N crossed the distance and wordlessly handed the guard her papers.

“It says you are heading to Maldor. Why are you of course Emissary?” the guard demanded, this one not affected by her like the one at the Southern Gate.

“I ordered the Emissary to accompany me.” Jack cut in and glared at the man.

“Yes Watcher.” the guard replied and handed back Y/N’s papers.

“We will be heading to Maldor next.” Y/N added to bolster their explanation. “Watcher has chosen to visit the fighting arenas to ensure they fall within the allowances of the Treaty.”

“Proceed.” the guard spoke after a moment to her and then to Jack added, “Welcome to Zoldgen Watcher.”

Dean thankfully did as he was told and remained quiet throughout the exchange.


	10. Let's Get Ready to Rrrrumbllllle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Funny Thing Did Not Happen on the Way to the Forum  
> ExCELLsior and Exposition  
> What Happens in Fight Club...  
> Nice Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes About This Chapter:  
> \- PG13
> 
> Notes About Next Chapter:  
> \- Definitely not PG13

Blood Born were scattered along the roadway eyeing and appraising them as Sam and his fellow prisoners were led roughly in chains through the streets of Grendil until they reached what he surmised was the fighting arena. It’s great stone wall was at least 4 stories high and reminded Sam of a less grand version of the Colosseum in Rome. There were few architectural features and seemed as though it were built for function alone with no thought for aesthetics.

It had been a day and a half since the small town with its hill of boulders and Sam’s spirits were slipping significantly with no sign of Dean, Jack and Y/N. Standing there in the shadow of the stadium made the whole thing much more real to him. The Blood Born were going to have him fight until death and if he hadn’t been rescued by now his chances were getting slimmer by the hour.

Two large wooden doors were opened by guards standing to either side and they were ushered through a long archway until they reached the edge of a dirt pitch. It was much larger than it looked from the outside, about the size of a professional soccer field and had dozens of cages lining the curving inner wall underneath the first level of spectator seating. About half of them held occupants.

“Fresh meat!” Yelled out one of them which stirred some of the others who might have been resting or recovering from their most recent tournament. The yell was followed by a clang as the occupant bashed his metal cup on the bars.

“Fresh meat!” Shouted another until soon there was a chorus of yells accompanied by the banging of metal.

Sam stumbled but didn’t fall when the chain attached to his collar became taut as the beast he was attached to was guided further along the wall until the procession reached a row of empty cages. Keldar who had rejoined their group when they left the farming village dismounted and stalked in Sam’s direction grabbing a short spear from one of his men as he passed. He stopped in front of Sam jabbing the end of the spear into his chest enough to draw blood but not enough to cause a serious wound.

Behind Sam another Blood Born soldier disconnected the chain from the metal collar around his neck as well as the one keeping his wrists manacled behind his back.

Keldar pressed forward forcing Sam to step back into the opening of the cell. Once inside it was slammed shut and locked with a heavy padlock. If only he’d had his lock picking tools in his pocket when they had been banished to this world. He supposed it wouldn’t have mattered though given his current attire.

Next to him Telk was shortly incarcerated, then the Temple Born, and lastly the Terran Born who were caged together in a larger enclosure. It was around mid morning and this time they were not fed which was certainly not a good sign. No need to feed someone who might die in a few hours.

“This afternoon you will all be tested and judged. Those found wanting shall meet their creator.” Keldar addressed them and sneered in Sam’s direction when he was done.

“You said I was fighting in Maldor.” Sam argued grabbing the bars. He was hoping for more time so that if Dean and Jack were indeed alive as he had been led to believe, they would come for him. It wasn’t that he was truly afraid to fight but these weren’t demons, or monsters he would be fighting, they were people. It would be the same as killing a human from his own world, some of them who had done nothing wrong or whose crimes certainly didn’t warrant execution.

“You will be tested here first to see if you are worthy of Lord Maldor’s attention.” Keldar replied clearly enjoying Sam’s reluctance, mistaking it for fear. 

“Now silence!” Keldar shouted at Sam as well as the other prisoners who had devolved into hoots and hollers with the arrival of the new combatants. The noise dimmed but did not disappear completely when Keldar left with his retinue after giving instructions to the arena guards.

Sam stepped further into the cage and took a seat leaning against the rock wall opposite. Telk had already taken up a similar position in his cell. The hunter looked down at his chest where blood still oozed from the cut made by the spear but there was nothing he could do about it. 

The cell was empty except for a large stone pot in the far corner which he assumed was for relieving himself. From the smell of the enclosures it seemed as though perhaps the pots may not have been emptied for a day or so. 

“He does not like you.” Telk spoke up referring to the Blood Born leader.

“I knocked him off his horse after I was captured.” Sam replied speaking freely for the first time since his kidnapping.

“It is a wonder you are not dead already.” the Fire Born responded. “He is Lord Maldor’s general and head of his army. I have heard he once slaughtered a man’s children before the man’s eyes for daring to cross the road too close in front of him.”

“I’m just lucky I guess.” Sam said with a wave at his surroundings and the steel collar around his neck.

Telk chuckled which was a deep resonant sound in his chest. “As are we all.”

“That night on the hill, I heard you were captured like me.” Sam said and it sounded like a question.

“I was hunting for food for my daughters and crossed into Blood Born territory. Mining the volcano fields produces metals and precious stones but it does not feed a family if there is no one to buy them.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam answered sincerely. “Are your daughters… do they have someone to look after them?”

“They were with my brother and his wife when I left.” Telk said, his voice tinged with sorrow. Clearly trying to change the topic in order not to dwell he asked, “Do you have family human?”

“Sam, and yes I do.” he offered his name, “My brother, and my… well, kind of like a younger brother are here too. My mother is back home.”

“On Earth.”

“Yes.”

“And what made you come to The Realm?”

“We were banished I guess you would say, by Lucifer. He would be considered a Watcher here.” the hunter explained.

“Your brothers were not captured as well?” Telk asked surprised.

“We were separated but I overheard some of the guards talking who said they were rescued by an Emissary we met when we arrived.” Sam smiled to himself knowing Dean would hate the idea that he had to be ‘rescued’ by an elf princess. 

“I have never heard of an Emissary interfering in the affairs of the Blood Born.” the Fire Born stated in a mildly puzzled tone.

“She helped out my… uh… Jack who is also a Watcher, sort of. He was injured and she healed him. She must have followed us after and got involved in the fight.”

“I have never heard on an injured Watcher either.”

“Half Watcher actually.” Sam clarified. “But I am guessing you haven’t heard of that either.”

“No.” Telk responded.

They passed the next few hours talking quietly before falling into silence when spectators began arriving for the afternoon tournament talking excitedly, drinking, making bets, and taking their seats in the viewing stands above. 

***************************

“His gracious Lord Grendil welcomes you all!” shouted a well dressed Blood Born from a balcony platform across the arena and about a third of the way up. His voice echoed around the arena by some force that Sam could not see. It filled the space loud enough that Sam almost had to cover his ears. 

“Magic. He must have a Moon Born nearby.” Telk advised to explain the sound. Sam looked hopeful that it could be Y/N. “Not the Emissary.” Telk continued, “Probably a banished or rogue Moon Born.”

“For our first event we have brought new contestants for your pleasure!” the voice announced as though the prisoners had been invited to participate rather than brutally forced to fight for their lives. He offered a few more words of welcome, encouraged more betting, and introduced Lord Grendil.

The bearing of the aristocrat was regal as were his crisp white robes threaded with gold but Sam could not make out his expression from this distance. Lord Grendil patiently took in the roaring applause and cheers of the crowd many of whom threw white flowers down into the arena in tribute. When it finally died down he bowed his head in thanks and then held a goblet aloft and declared, “Let the tournament begin!”

After seating himself on a large stone throne the guards opened the cage doors of the three Terran Born from Sam’s group as well as the Temple Born. The rest of Grendil’s companions remained on their feet nearby except a female Blood Born who sat in a much smaller throne to his left.

The fighters were forced out into the field with spears and whips. In the centre was a large rock where Sam could see various weapons laid out. The fighter’s were spaced around the rock and waited for the signal to begin. More money exchanged hands and after a very long moment the ‘announcer’ yelled, “Until the first man falls!”.

Sam knew instinctively that ‘falls’ actually meant dies. “Why only until one of them dies?” he asked Telk.

“So that they can prolong the tournament and make the most profit. It is becoming harder for them to acquire fighters as no new Trade-offs that I have heard of have come to the Realm in years until you and the other territories are banishing fewer and fewer citizens to the Blood Born territory.”

“Well that’s a good thing.” Sam said.

“No, it is not.” Telk replied.

“I don’t understand?” Sam asked perplexed.

“If the Blood Born do not satiate their lust for violence and blood within their territory they may decide to do so in another and the Blood Wars will begin again. Banishing the worst criminals to the Blood Born helps to keep the Treaty intact.” 

Sam could appreciate the logic even if it were barbaric. 

Each of them now stood in front of the bars separating them from the field and watched as the now armed men began to circle each other and exchange swings. The Terran Born who had tried to engage Sam in conversation on the hill of stones was facing off with the pale, albino Temple Born who was taller and more muscular although not as tall and muscular as Sam. The other two human like fighters swung at each other and missed repeatedly and didn’t seem to be trying as hard as they could. 

The lack of true effort gave away their plan and eventually when the Temple Born had his back to them still facing off with his opponent they all turned and pounced on him. They gutted him like an animal to the cheers of the audience even those who lost their wagers. It wasn’t until the announcer shouted “The First has fallen!” that they finally stopped. 

Sam winced when he could clearly see the remains of the victim. He was barely recognizable as a man at all with his white skin completely covered over in red and his insides spilled. The Terran Born each threw up theirs arms in victory and were rewarded with more cheers. As though there by choice they sauntered back to their cages without prompting from the guards to be locked up once more. The fight had barely taken ten minutes and had only whet the appetite of the crowd. 

Two more fights took place, this time with prisoners who had fought on this field before, lasting twice as long as the first one and even bloodier. The fallen were never removed in between and simply became obstacles in the competition staining the ground red.

“For our next competition we introduce two other newcomers,” the announcer’s voice rang out, “and a very special event!”

Sam swallowed hard as he and Telk were the only other newcomers and he didn’t want to fight the man he had come to know albeit briefly. The Fire Born had done nothing wrong other than be in the wrong place at the wrong time trying to get food for his family. Sam had a lot of blood on his hands many of them innocent victims from times when he was either tricked by Ruby or possessed.

Each of their cell doors were opened and when Sam hesitated he felt the sharp tip of a whip sting his thigh. A few more lashes landed painfully before he was finally forced to exit the enclosure.

Jabs with pikes manoeuvred him to the center facing opposite Telk with the rock of weapons between them.

“I won’t fight you.” Sam called out to the man.

“You won’t have to.” Telk called back but before Sam could discern what he meant he saw a large wooden door at the end of the pitch opened to reveal another cage only this one housed two beasts that Sam could only compare to black furred sabretooth tigers. 

“Shit.” he said. They roared ferociously sounding like the T-Rex dinosaur from Jurassic Park, “Shit.” Sam said again.


End file.
